


Crime of Passion

by zedille



Series: x-men humor fics (marya mia!) [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, I'm just waiting to be flamed now tbh, and will hopefully never see again, as you have NEVER seen it before, dadneto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 00:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19734310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zedille/pseuds/zedille
Summary: Erik has turned over a new fig leaf, and Peter has a crisis.





	Crime of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> Brought to you by Erik's PR team and the personal stylist who convinced him to drop the cape and armor for XMDP.

Peter stared apprehensively at the unlikely and unexpectedly large crowd gathering for Magneto’s rally.

“Rehabilitating Magneto was a mistake. We should have left him alone. This would never have happened when Erik was still picking his own wardrobe for public appearances.”

The X-men were ostensibly there to protect the audience from Magneto, when in practice, Erik remained a dangerously wanted man.

“I don’t think they’re all here for his politics,” Peter added.

Charles began, “It’s wonderful that so many people can relate to Erik —”

 _“Daddy!”_ shrieked a woman old enough to be Peter’s mother.

“— I see your point,” said Charles.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, Peter's mother did get with Erik. He clearly has a type.


End file.
